yesenias_fanmade_storiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Grinch (2018)
The Grinch is the main protagonist of the 2018 Illumination animated film, Dr. Seuss' The Grinch, based on the book How the Grinch Stole Christmas! by Dr. Seuss. He's a grumpy outcast that seeks to steal and destroy Christmas for all the misery it has caused him. He's voiced by Benedict Cumberbatch as an adult who also plays Doctor Stephen Strange and Classified from Penguins of Madagascar. Also, after he redeemed himself, he's dating Martha McGinnis and one of the ohana team. Later, in the future, he married to Martha and have two kids, Danielle and Eric. Personality The Grinch is an grumpy and cruel and likes to bully and antagonize the citizens of Whoville whenever he can. He takes some sadistic pride in his work and sees an artistry and style to being generally mean and nasty. However, deep down he has a soft spot as he shows to his dog Max and a select few individuals that manage to appeal to it under his rough exterior. History The Past The Grinch spent most of his childhood life in a Whoville orphanage with no one to celebrate Christmas while the Whoville are celebrating Christmas without him and he wasn't adopted either. It was making him so sad and he decided to leave since it was so much pain for him. So, just like the live action movie except being bullied, he left Whoville and live at Mt. Crumpet for 53 years later ever since. The Present In the town of Whoville, human-like creatures called Whos are filled with excitement about celebrating Christmas. The only one who isn't all excited is a cantankerous green creature called The Grinch (Benedict Cumberbatch), who has a heart "two sizes too small" and lives in a cave on the top of Mount Crumpit just north of Whoville. The Grinch's only friend is his loyal pet dog Max and they both only visit Whoville when the Grinch needs to buy food. Meanwhile, 5-year-old Cindy Lou Who notices that her mother Donna is overworked trying to take care of herself and her twin infant brothers, Buster and Bean. She at first decides to send a letter to Santa Claus to help her mother, but after encountering the Grinch who sarcastically says that she'll have to talk to Santa face-to-face about it, she eventually decides to try and trap Santa with the help of her friends and ask him for his help since she thinks it's too important. After the Grinch is annoyed that the Whos brought a gigantic Christmas tree to town, he attempts to destroy the tree by catapulting a giant snowball at it, but it backfires and he ends up catapulted himself and soon, all the festivities take him back to his sad childhood where he is all alone in an orphanage while all of the other Whos were taken by families. After returning to his cave, the Grinch soon decides that he will steal Christmas from Whoville to assuage his distress. He acquires a fat reindeer whom he calls Fred to help him pull a sleigh that he stole from the most happiest Who in Whoville, Bricklebaum (Kenan Thompson). After a test run, the Grinch sees that Fred has a wife and child, so with a heavy heart, he lets Fred go back to them. On Christmas Eve, after making a Santa Claus disguise and dozens of gadgets to help him with his theft, the Grinch and Max, who pulls the sleigh in Fred's place, go down to Whoville and begin stealing the decorations and presents. He soon encounters Cindy after falling into her trap and her request to help lighten her mother's workload soon touches the Grinch's bitter heart. After stealing every Christmas present and decoration, the Grinch and Max decide to head back to Mount Crumpit to dispose of them. The Whos wake up and are shocked to see that the presents and decorations are gone. Cindy at first believes she's to blame because she caught Santa, but Donna tells her that Christmas is more than just about presents and that Cindy's the best thing that ever happened to her since she helps her mother out with her workload and the Whos join in singing. The Grinch and Max soon hear the singing and the Grinch is puzzled to see that they are celebrating Christmas despite his theft, but he soon listens to their singing and his small heart triples in size. The sleigh almost falls off Mount Crumpit and the Grinch tries to save it and soon, Fred and his family come to his aid. After securing the sleigh, the Grinch and Max go to Whoville to return the stolen items and he admits his theft to the Whos and apologizes before going back to his cave. Feeling sorry for the Grinch, Cindy comes to invite him to dinner at her house and he awkwardly attends. When seated down for dinner, he admits that it wasn't really Christmas he disliked, but being lonely and carves a roast beast as he celebrates Christmas with the Whos and starts a new life with them, especially with Cindy. Category:Males Category:Animal Kindness Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Protagonist Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:False Antagonist Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Liars Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Pure Heart Category:In Love Category:Married